1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid ejection apparatuses which eject liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers are available in which a carriage mounting an inkjet head is connected to a portion extended in a scanning direction of a timing belt wound around a pair of pulleys separated from each other in the scanning direction, and in which a motor shaft is connected to one of the pulleys.